


Pitch Clowndrant

by kayforpay



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Chucklevoodoos, Consensual Mind Control, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Mind Control, Pegging, Pitch Romance, quad smearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayforpay/pseuds/kayforpay
Summary: Keeping it on the down-low that she's dating Marvus is a pain in the ass, especially when he's so fun to be around.--a commission! fast n dirty but fun all-round





	Pitch Clowndrant

**Author's Note:**

> as a note: I headcanon that trolls have finger cots for sex, so they're thick enough to keep one's claws from ripping where they shouldn't.

It’s always a scene when Marvus makes his round back to the compound, all the clowns trying to get his attention and maybe even get to be as famous as he is by using him as a stepping stone. He soaks up the attention, too, letting them coo over him and casually flinging that stupid suit jacket over the back of a chair, like he’s not trying to show off his arms and his chest. He likes to sit in the back of the room and let people come to him, tell him how much he was missed, anything and everything that makes it into a scene, all about him.

Chahut watches from a distance when he visits, because she knows better than to get even her own beefy frame in the middle of him and his creepy fans by making anything obvious. Still, they’ve agreed on some rules for when he comes by, and he’s breaking one, sitting there like he is, not a cre in the world. She catches his eye when he looks up, and watches the smile on his face twitch, excited, before heading into the hall to wait for him.

He takes a few minutes to excuse himself from his own party, and then meets her in the hall, smiling calmly up at her with his head leaned to one shoulder. “Hey, Cha-Cha. You miss me?” He asks, because he gives everyone nicknames. It would be weirder if he did call her Chahut all the time, even if she might prefer it sometimes.

Times like now, for instance. “Thought you were comin’ to see me right away, sweet thing. And you ain’t even full dressed for me.” She purrs, her voice just the softest she can make it, her claws on his throat equally soft. He shivers, and she smiles wider. “Headin’ off to some lil party instead’a seein’ me, not even wearin’ that present I went and got you. You’re breakin’ my heart, Marvus.” She teases, and he leans against her head, his smile going soft and mushy.

“Y-yeah, I’m sorry. I just got caught up.” He says, ears twitching downwards. “I got time if you do, Cha-Cha. I missed you, out and about like I was…” His eyes trail over her body, and she copies him, looking over his shorter form with a cool glance. “I, I got it in my bag. The present you wanted me to wear. I just didn’t wanna run into anyone else and make you have to deal with it.”

She takes her hand back, smiling. “You wanna do it tonight, pretty boy? Don’t wanna tire you out if you’re not up for it.” He nods, sharply. “All of it?” Another nod.

“Yeah. I wanna.” He steps in closer, his chin lifted to keep from just pressing his face in her rumblespheres. “I wanna get you up in me, my pan and my nook, Cha-Cha.”

She nods severely, and slaps his ass. “Then get a move on, Marv. We got places to be.”

She can see his flush on his neck as he leads her down the hall, only half-covered by his hair. Good thing they both have paint on, or people might catch on, even with them doing their best to be sneaky. Well, Chahut is just walking behind him like she has somewhere to be, Marvus is doing his best not to be noticed, by making himself even more noticeable by actively trying to sneak around.

If he wasn’t so cute, she might not like him so much, for how goddamn dumb he is. He’s even humming his own sneak music.

The room comes up on their left, with a trusted crew of bodyguards waiting outside the door. They know her, and the situation of her dating Marvus in secret, for both of their sakes. It’s not like she could just walk in and expect all his rabid fans to decide that she was the best option for his pitch, at least not without preparing to make a fucking mess of blood and guts over it.

The guards open the door for them, and as soon as it’s closed, Chahut grabs the back of Marvus’ shirt to yank him back, throwing him into the door, and then turning to press him against it, grinning. He laughs, his ears tilting down submissively and his chin lifting to expose his throat more.

“You’re pushin’ my patience, Marvus.” She coos, leaning down to speak barely against his lips. “First you go and don’t see me for a perigee, then you don’t even come and see me when you do get here?” She tightens a hand around his throat, pressing her thumb against one side of his neck and two fingers against the other side. “I’m gonna have to teach you better, sweet thing.”

He shivers, takes a slow, shaky breath under her hand. “Yeah, Cha-Cha. You’re really gonna have to do that. Anythin’ it takes, babe, I can stand it.” He doesn’t come across as proud as he tries to, with his eyes glittering excitedly and his mouth partially open, standing up on his toes to try and kiss her.

“Yeah. Anythin’ it takes.” She snickers, squeezing a little tighter to watch his eyes widen, his lips quiver. Finally, to reward him for playing along so well, she kisses him, her other hand holding his jaw to keep his head in the best angle for her to reach his mouth, her teeth pulling at his lips and then his tongue. When she pulls back, he’s gasping, and she releases his neck, strokes her thumb against his throat. “I’ll train you up right, pretty thing.”

Another kiss, and Marvus is laughing, softly. It’s hard to take this seriously, acting like he’s  _ ignored _ her all this time instead of calling her most nights on his trip, as though he didn’t check in with her before he came and confirmed that she was busy for the first few hours after he arrived. It’s fun to play, but they can’t really help laughing, because Marvus is nothing if not adoring, even in pitch. He took a week thinking of the best nickname he could for her.

Her teeth pull at his bottom lip as she drags him from the door, hands in fists in his shirt, and he holds her waist to keep from stumbling, half-moaning already. At the bed, she pushes him away to sit down, watching him. He’s flushed down to his shoulders, smiling a wobbly little grin. There aren’t a lot of trolls her size, and those who are aren’t usually available for this kind of thing; they’re off-planet and violet. She spreads her legs, domineering.

“Pretty boy.” Her voice gets low and sugary as her eyes start to glow, warm lilac, neon, glittering under her eyelashes while she looks up at him. His pan offers no resistance to her probing voodoos, and she slips her control into him, easily. He’s relaxed, his shoulders loose, and she feels his excitement rise when she speaks again. “Strip before I get those digs all messed up.”

He pulls his shirt over his head, kicks his shoes off, and then turns to his luggage to dig through it, and she stares at his ass while he looks for the collar. It’s black, simple, with her sign stitched on it every other inch or so in purple, and when he slips it on, she feels his excitement rise even more. Then, he turns back around to push his pants and underwear down in one movement, his ears purple and twitching. Chahut licks her lips as she looks him over, pausing on his chest before trailing down to his flushed sheathe and, below it, his damp nook.

She beckons him with a finger, and an unspoken order in his pan, and he comes forward, kneeling between her legs with his own, similarly glowing eyes half-lidded, knees spread to keep him low enough to reach her bulge. Under her claws, his hair is soft, curls twisting around her fingers, and he moans softly, leaning in to mouth against her sheathe through her pants. He huffs softly, dragging his tongue over the fabric with low, slow moans, his hands on her thighs.

“Good boy. Lookit you, cute little thing.” She purrs, rolling her hips up against his face. After another few long moments of letting him do his best with not a lot of give to work with, Chahut pulls his hair to pull him back, and holds him like that while she uses her other hand to shove her pants down around her ankles, her sheathe flushed while his bulge finally makes an appearance. He’s usually a little easier than that. He whines and shivers, leaning against her hand to make her pull harder, and she slowly brings his face down to her sheathe again. “Yeah. Use your tongue, Marvus, c’mon sweets.”

Marvus follows her order immediately, his mouth falling open and his tongue lolling out to drag against her sheathe, wet and warm compared to her skin, his hands sliding up to her hips. He dips his tongue into the opening of her sheathe and she bucks, sharply, as he moans, and she knows it’s at the taste of her. Easy to please. Her bulge twists out, slowly, against his lips, and he directs it away to mouth at her sheathe instead, letting it twist messily against his cheek.

Her voice echoes off the walls of the room, and she shifts her hips forward to let him reach her nook, bending his neck lower to reach and sucking sloppily at her clit, his thighs pressing together. She can feel how excited he is, how desperately he wants to let his bulge into his nook and finish himself off quickly, but all she has to do is acknowledge it and he stops himself. Well-trained as he is, she barely even has to think about it.

A long, slow pull on his collar drags him from her nook, up to where her bulge can reach his mouth and slide in. “Use your hands, pretty boy. I don’t want my sweet lil pet to choke.” He moans in response, wrapping both hands around her bulge and leading it.

His tongue at the tip of her bulge is dizzying, as well as the swirling, roiling need in him, the way he rolls his hips against nothing to try and hold himself over, his glowing eyes peering up from where he’s kneeling and his plush lips spread around her. He moans against her bulge, stroking her carefully to allow more into his mouth, and he bobs his head more, slowly taking her. She thinks about his nook, about the noises he makes when she fucks him senseless, and he whines against her bulge, needy as ever.

Marvus slides his hands down to her sheathe, and then lower, stroking his fingers over her nook while he manages to swallow around her bulge. His chin has translucent purple dripping down it, from the pre venting out of her bulge, his eyes half-lidded, looking like something out of an East Alternian adult anime. She giggles, pulling him back as he chokes around her bulge, dragging him back and holding his mouth open with her other hand, thumb pressed against his tongue.

“Look at you. Fuckin’ needy, Marvus.” She croons, pressing two fingers into his mouth, giggling softly as he sucks her fingers instead, eyes fluttering closed. “Drippin’, ain’t you? Just so fuckin’ desperate, baby, can’t wait to get you split up on my bulge where you belong.”

He moans, opening his mouth slightly and drooling a bit around her fingers while she thrusts them into his mouth a few times, slowly, and then pulls them out of his pretty mouth. “Y-yeah, Cha-Cha, please. I wanna, fuckin’, yeah. You’re so fuckin’ good.” He mumbles, almost slurring as he pulls himself up by her thighs.

Chahut kisses him again, slow and deep, tasting herself in his mouth, as she leads him to lay back on the bed. Her voodoos glow stronger in his pan, pressing him down, telling him not to move unless he’s moved, telling him to relax for her even though he’s already relaxed, feeling the soft affection he has for her. He smiles softly, lax, and she wonders how he convinces himself that he’s not obvious about smearing his quads while she pulls his legs apart.

His bulge lashes against his thighs, and Marvus moans when she strokes it, pulling it up and out of the way. She can feel, in his pan, that he’s missed her, that even if he’s touched himself, he’s missed her hands specifically, that he’s been missing her for weeks. Since he left for the tour at all, really, the moment he was away from her. He’s sweet, and she kisses his knee gently. It isn’t like she doesn’t like being soft with him, or anyone else. He’s just sweet thinking he’s not so fucking obvious.

Chahut kneels between his spread thighs, letting her bulge twist with his, and pulls her top off at last, stretching her shoulders and flushing under her paint at the way Marvus’ pan immediately is full of how  _ pretty  _ she is and how  _ strong  _ and how he just wants to massage the indentations in her skin where her vest dug in for her. At the bedside, there’s a little box of fingercots, and she rolls two on, smiling down at him placidly. He’s cute, squirming and so obviously excited for her.

Her claws, now safely dulled under the rubber, drag over his bulge, down to glance over his pleasurenub sharply, all with her other hand pinning his hips down against the bed while he twitches and whines. She spreads her fingers, opens his nook obscenely, and he whimpers, doing his best to squirm away even with his pan telling him he’s restrained.

“Don’t run away from me, pretty thing.” She coos, turning her hand to stroke his nub with her thumb, holding him open to just look at him, sweating, embarrassed like this, but she knows him well enough to know what he likes. “You like bein’ looked at, right? So lemme  _ see _ you.”

His bulge wraps around her wrist where she’s holding him still, and he makes a pailvid-worthy whine, his head turned as much as his horns will allow. “Cha-Cha, c’mon.” He squirms more, and she drags her clawtips back up his nook to make him arch his hips up, shivering and needy. “Baby, please,  _ please. _ ” There he is. It’s hard not to love a troll who begs so easily and so fucking much, and to reward him, she presses both fingers into his needy nook.

Marvus’ hips hitch up, trying to press down on her hand while she moves it, stroking his nub with her thumb to keep his voice at the delicate, gasping kind of pitch he’s at now. His feet press into the bed on either side of her, his arms only twitching against the imagined restraints. She might have to really tie him down sometime, see if he likes that even without the voodoos in his pan.

The way she moves her hand takes up most of this thoughts, how she curls her fingers to press just so against his globes and holds him so still he can barely try to grind into it. He thinks she’s  _ powerful  _ and  _ gorgeous  _ and he feels dizzy, his nook dripping pale purple over her fingers and making sloppy sounds, and she loves him. Not just like this, but especially like this, head thrown to one side, that musical voice of his moaning her nickname when she slows too much and going wordless when she hits something especially good.

The sheets on this bed are patterned with polka dots, purple and lilac, and the way he struggles against her steady hold on his hips has them dragging down the bed to mound up around her knees. He kicks, halfheartedly, trying to get enough traction to do  _ more  _ and keening in frustration when her hold remains solid, when her bulge slithers over his nook and threatens to press inside him. The noise he makes when she pushes it away is annoyed, needful. He’s so sensitive, so easy to rile.

“Tell me what you want, sweet pitch.” She purrs, twisting her fingers to hit the spot he likes best over and over as she thrusts her hand. Marvus stutters, huffing half a noise each time and then gasping in a breath, his thighs shaking. His pan is groping for words, and her smile turns mean while she looks over him. “Kitty got your tongue? Come on pretty thing, use that pretty voice and tell me what you need so much.”

Marvus wriggles a little more, and barely manages to catch his breath again. “Plea-ease! Please Cha-Ch-Cha, please please please.” He slurs, and she pulls her fingers out of him, slowly enough that he can almost follow her. “Please, huh, please.”

The sound her hand makes when it comes down, flat and solid against his wet nook, is less of a slap than she hoped it would be, but he yelps and his legs close tight around her shoulders, which is just as good as a nice sharp slap noise. “Please what, motherfucker? I’m not here to read your fucking mind.” Marvus whimpers, and she gives his nook another sharp slap, smiling to herself.

“F-fuckin’, uh!” He stutters, twisting his hips to try and get away from her hand for a second. “Fuck me. Please, Chahut, fuckin’. Wreck me.” She picks his hips up and shoves his legs around her waist, pulling him close enough that her bulge can’t even twist down to get at his nook. “Ffffuck,  _ please _ Cha-Cha, please--” She lifts him, straight up, and her bulge finds its place, sinking into him pretty easily even with their size difference. “Pl-please, yes, fuck, ye-es.”

The cold purple blanket of her chucklevoodoos spread out over his body, pressing him heavily into the bed as she eases him back into her lap, his back arched when his nook is pressed snugly against her sheathe, and he just moans, croons, digs his claws into the fluffy pillows by his head weakly, thighs shaking. Her grip on his thigh gets tighter, tight enough to bruise and dig her claws in, and he whimpers, shuddering all over as his nook contracts around her.

“You’re so fucking sensitive, sweet thing.” She purrs, rolling her hips slowly, so she can feel each inch of her bulge move in him, and then moves to lean over him, her hair falling around their bodies and cutting out most of the already low light in the room. Pressing his hands into the mattress, she moves again, slowly, her ears tilted back at the feeling of it. Then, she shifts to one arm, balances on an elbow, and wraps a hand around Marvus’ shivering throat. “But I don’t remember tellin’ you to come yet.”

Marvus whines, and she carefully, carefully closes her fingers. Most of it is in his mind, her voodoos feeding sensation to his pan while he can still breathe, but she does press, just so, into his throat. It takes a few seconds for him to stop making any noise besides harsh gasps, his nook tightening around her, and he’s sloppy kissing her back when he does, shivering around her. She lets up the pressure when she starts to move, a quick, rattling pace that makes his legs link behind her back.

It’s hard to resist with his throat right there, but she leans down, carefully, and bites his collarbone; easier to hide that than his neck, with his stupid little bowtie rubbing any makeup off of him. Her teeth dig in, but she’s careful only to bruise him, even with her jarring him with each thrust. They aren’t serious enough to go breaking skin all the time, as far as she’s concerned.

Besides, it’s more comfortable for her to just lean over him and move, biting at his mouth when he kisses her and holding his hands in one of her own, the other resting at his throat to let her impress the sensation of being choked into his pan. It doesn’t take long for him to start shivering, his thighs pressing against her sides harder and his nook twitching around her bulge.

Chahut leans back and pushes his legs up towards his chest, pressing his knees down and moving against him harder. His toes curl from the new angle, her bulge hitting him deeper than before, and he rolls his head to the other side, his thighs shivering. “So fuckin’ sensitive, pretty thing. Love how you look all shakin’ on the bed for my bulge.” She says, panting  to catch her breath without slowing her pace.

“Fu-uhh-uck, Cha-Cha, fuck.” Marvus whimpers, his hands twisting against the sheets. His hair sticks in strands to his sweat-soaked neck and shoulders, and her hair tickles where it drags over his chest and thighs, trailing across his skin each time she moves and making him over-sensitive and twitchy. “Ff-fuck, ‘m s-so close, please, please baby, please!”

Under Chahut, Marvus arches his back up, curling in his knees closer to his chest, and when she leans back to sit on her knees, his nook is exposed, puffy and wet, dripping purple prematerial down onto the bed. She takes a sharp breath and brings her hand down across the backs of his thighs and his nook between them, telling him to come with her voodoos, and he sobs as he follows her order. His bulge pours material wet and messy across his stomach, onto the bed, and he whines and whimpers as she moves faster.

It doesn’t take her more than a minute, with the sensations passing through his pan and the way he  _ looks  _ underneath her, back arched tight and face in a perfect twist of pleasure and overstimulation. She snarls, baring her teeth at him, and spills, pouring icy material into his nook while he gasps and heaves little moans. The voodoo connection breaks, and his arms fly up to wrap around her, grabbing fistfuls of her hair to drag her down into reach to kiss her desperately.

He’s gorgeous, weak and shaking like he is, and she whispers as much to him as she pets at his sides, kisses his throat and lets him breathe. He clings to her even when she slides to the side, purple mess oozing out of him once her bulge begins to retract.

“How long’re you here this time, pretty boy?” She asks, pulling him onto her chest to lay on her back. He curls his head up against her rumblespheres. “Got enough time to take me out?”

Marvus drags a hand up her body to grope at her chest, grinning tiredly. “Baby, long as you keep breakin’ my damn back and lookin’ goddamn banger as hell, I’ll carry you there.” His voice is soft with laughter, and she pulls at one of his horns playfully, giggling a little herself. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna hold you to that, Marvus. Bet you don’t make it out the fuckin’ gates. You better have some time.” She goes quiet, smiling more softly to herself than before. “Girl gets on to missing a motherfucker when he’s gone so much. I wanna keep you around sometimes too, sweet Marvus.”

He nods, a little sedate, and sounds sleepy when he speaks again. “I know. Just the life of a superstar, gorgeous. But I’m tryin’. I got a week here with you. I’m carryin’ you through those gates or I’d better have some broken legs.” He laughs, softly, and she sighs.

“Good.” It falls deeply quiet, the sounds of the courtyard outside the closed window seeping in where they couldn’t be heard before, and she rubs his back. He mumbles, already asleep; he probably came from a show and didn’t sleep, that’s just how he is. Party until he can’t. She pets his hair, the soft curls he spends way too long styling to look so disheveled. “I love you, Marvus. You’d better take me out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing chucklevoodoos, they're so fun and sexy


End file.
